


Timeworn

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, no one dies I swear, ooc? do we care?, the author makes her own rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: In which Haidar is an immortal, and Ghani is his dying lover.
Relationships: Haedar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ghani Zulham (Ghazul), Pengkor/Ghazul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Timeworn

"Tell me," Ghani begins, his voice just a shy above the wind whispering through the branches and rustling the leaves of the woods surrounding him. It’s a dark, clear night, void of the stars and the clouds. The aftermath of a downpour sharpens the smells of smoke and earth.

Apart from the chill, the silence that’s overtaken the city is all so familiar to him these days. 

The rainy season is here, and it's been here long. Everything looks grim to the sight, feels cold to the touch. Even the air tastes more dull. Damp. Stale.

But it’s always so peaceful after the storm. It has always amazed Ghani how the chaotic, impetuous rain can bring such comforting quiet, eventually. There is something infinitely healing in that—in the repeated refrains of nature—the assurance that dawn comes after night and peace after chaos. 

“Tell you what?” Haidar queries. The man is sat beside Ghani, his body pressed flat to the back rest of the wooden bench, and flushed against Ghani. His animated eyes shine and twinkle despite the weariness.

Ghani had been silent through the entire walk to the park from their flat. Haidar thinks it’s the sentiment that comes with nighttime. Ghani often indulges in it. 

"Is it sad, watching our short lives go by?" Ghani finally asks. His gaze is on Haidar now, inquisitive, but not intrusive.

Haidar is not at all surprised by the question. It’s not the first time someone’s asked him that, but he still considers it for a moment. Throughout his lengthy life, he’s witnessed the passing of many of his loved ones. He’s watched one jump to their death. Watched another get shot in the head. Watched others dying of old age, right in front of his helpless eyes, because time wills it so. It’s never easy. Always painful.

He looks up at Ghani and studies his features; his handsome smile, his pretty wrinkles, his jet black hair, his sweet spots, his salty sweat, the shadow of a beard, the youthfulness in him, the good, the _very_ good, and the bad. The sickness. The immortality. The stubborn reminder of everything that would soon be pried away from Haidar’s timeworn hands.

“Yes,” Haidar says, a somber smile tugging at his lips. He looks down and starts playing with Ghani’s hands, lacing and unlacing their fingers together. “Very sad.”

Ghani squeezes Haidar’s hand and brings it up to kiss it. He does it more for himself than for Haidar, really, he just craves intimacy at moments like these. His body demands the warmth of it in this cold. He then shifts his attention back to the view before him; an empty playground with the ghostly silhouette of some previous existence enveloping it. It’s enough to distract him from the heavy, stomach-churning feeling that has settled in him that is sadness, for now.

“How does it feel?" He asks again.

Haidar sighs, his shoulders sinking.

He might say, in spite of it all, that it’s wonderful. Absolutely fucking wonderful. Magical, almost. They are two complex souls; brought together by time, separated also by time. It’s love like Haidar never knew before; a love so beautiful yet so ugly and mad, full of sweat and regret and it twists him inside-out. Even so, at the end of the day, he would do it again. He would live a thousand lives, an eternity, if Ghani is there by his side.

It is but a simple wish that feels like a disease in Haidar’s system. Its longing so terminal, incurable, for it is not possible. But it’s okay. They’ve still got time.

"A bit like watching the rain fall,” Haidar replies, as the faraway low rumble of impending thunder greets them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lil angst i really tried writing porn but i couldn’t :^( lmao anyway the bridge season 2 is coming with both bapak bront & ario hngggg yes
> 
> also i think some of you may have unknowingly found me on twitter! lol


End file.
